The invention relates to a mono-stabilizer for sport bows.
When shooting off arrows, the string of the bow always carries out a fading away oscillation. This oscillation transmits itself to the other parts of the bow and causes thereby an unsteady release of the arrow. This in turn reduces the aiming accuracy.
In a purely empiric way it has been tried successfully to dampen the annoying oscillations by applying stabilizers on the stock of the bow. A distinction must be made between two main groups, the mono-stabilizers and the twin-stabilizers. Mono-stabilizers are located in the plane formed by the string and the bow and are disposed above the stock, while twin-stabilizers are as a rule disposed symmetrically to this plane and behind the stock. The known constructions have raised and beaded portions as connection elements, which present themselves as notches. Therefore material fatigues appear at these points which reveal themselves in the form of breaks and loose parts.